Great Adventures by Fisher-Price: Pirate Ship
'Great Adventures by Fisher-Price: Pirate Ship '''is a activity-based adventure game based on the Fisher-Price toy of the same name made in 1996. In the game, Captain Stubbs has torn his treasure map into nine pieces and concealed them about the ship, but now he's forgotten where he hid them. Players search for the map pieces in various places of the ship. Once all of the map pieces have been found, the player then can go find where X marks the spot and dig up the treasure on Pirate Island. Ten unique maps enhance repeat playability. Each time the player clicks on a character, they can earn a collector card for that character to add to the scrapbook. Characters * Captain Stubbs * Pongolo Pete * Mister Pym * Helga * Gunner John * Queag * Mister Spivey * Captain Bonemeal * Spiney * Ribbs * Kolestra Activities * '''Fabulous Flag Feast '- Click the Jolly Roger hanging in the Captain's Quarters to begin. Decorate the flag by clicking the arrows next to each of the graphic icons. Players can change the mascot, the crossbones, the flag's background, add pirates, decals, and add letters to the flag. * 'Ship in a Bottle '- Click the glass jar in the Captain's Quarters to begin. Change the ship by clicking the arrows next to each of the graphic icons. Players can add decals to the ship, change the ship's sails, add pirates, change the hull of the ship, and change the ship's mast. * 'Feed My Feathered Friend '- In the Captain's Quarters, it's feeding time for Pongolo Pete, but the Captain is busy writing a letter to his mom. Pongolo Pete asks the player to feed him a snack instead. Players drag various objects scattered about the room to feed to Pongolo. * 'Fire Away! '- Gunner John is in charge of the ship's cannon. Players load various objects (including Gunner John himself) into the cannon by clicking and dragging them in. When the trigger knob flashes, click and drag to pull and release it to launch the item in the cannon. * 'Crow's Nest '- Players can look through the telescope in the Crow's Nest to get a closer view of objects in the distance. The telescope points in the direction that the player moves the cursor. When an object appears in the distance, click it to zoom to zoom in and watch the zany antics of the pirates on land and sea. * 'Shark Raft Shootout '- Players join Mr. Pym on the Shark Raft for a lesson in target shooting. Players click and drag a barrel onto the catapult, then wait for something to pass on the horizon. Click and drag the catapult to swing it to the left and right and take aim at the passing object. Once aimed, release the mouse buttion to send the barrel flying. * 'Salty Sing-Alongs '- Click the piano in the Mess Hall below to begin. The player can choose to listen to five original pirate songs. Category:Games Category:1996 releases Category:Fisher-Price games